Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing device and an image processing method for an image or video that is projected by a projector or another such image projection apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen the use of projectors (image projection apparatuses) that form an optical image by modulating light emitted from a lighting apparatus equipped with an LED (light emitting diode) or other such light source according to image information or video information, and enlarge the optical image thus formed and project it onto a screen.
Of these, ultra-short focus projectors that make use of a mirror as part of the projection optical system can be used very close to the screen, which means that the shadows of people and things are less likely to block the projection, and therefore these projectors are often used in educational settings, for projection mapping, and so forth.
With a conventional projector, however, depending on the environment of the projection area, the effect of reflected light and so forth can affect the quality of the projected image. For example, uneven brightness may stand out when an optical image projected onto a screen is viewed at an angle. With a ultra-short focus projector, the angle of incidence on the screen will vary greatly with the projection area, so uneven brightness will often stand out.